germanu_bahnfandomcom-20200215-history
Dresden S-Bahn
The'S-Bahn Dresden' is a rail-bound transport of the public transport in Dresden and the Dresden conurbation. It is used by the DB Regio traffic operation southeast Saxony, on behalf of the Traffic Oberelbe, which currently has three lines and a Recruitment line on a route network 103 km long run. On a number of railway lines was introduced in 1974 on September 29, the train fare. The term "train" for the system was 31 But only since the May 1992 officially used. Since May 24, 1998 is the S-Bahn Dresden VVO rate. Operates outside of Dresden, inter alia, in the medium-sized cities Freital, Meissen, Pirna, Radebeul and since December 9, 2007, even Freiberg . The sections are up to the branches of the Dresden Airport and to Meissen on the mainline routes Dresden-Prague, Dresden-Leipzig and Dresden-Chemnitz. Between Dresden and Pirna-Neustadt, the S1 and S2 operate already on the tracks separate from other traffic in the construction S-Bahn line Pirna-Coswig. . According to the Deutsche Bahn is the S-Bahn Dresden S-Bahn with the highest customer satisfaction in Germany German Railways (ed.): .deutschebahn.com/site/bahn/de/presse/presseinformationen/ssat/ssat20110328.html''10 years with the train to the plane: VVO, S-Bahn Dresden, Dresden International Airport to celebrate anniversary''. Press Release of 28 March 2011. Vehicle use lighting. The cars are the first of its kind to realize all the lights with LEDs.]] Used [| locomotive-hauled] 143 are Double - features. All trains have first and 2nd class. Moreover, they are similar to the S-Bahn premises of the Deutsche Bahn AG usual, as " traffic in Dresden "sign. July 16, 2007, 53 new double deck coaches gradually been (13 control - and 40 center car) supplied to the lines S1 and S3 to the timetable change on December 9, 2007, the old Double-deck coaches have replaced. The investment volume of 53 to 160 km / h fast cars amounted to 72 million €. [Http://www.lr-online.de/wirtschaft/wirtschaft/art1067,1601899.html railway buys Saxony, 53 new double decker Bombardier]in''Lausitzer Rundschau online 14 April 2007 [http://www.aktiencheck.de/artikel/news-Ausland-1511309. html''Bombardier 53 double-decker train delivered to German] message''to''aktiencheck.de 13 April 2007 On the same day was a new depot of the transport in the old town of Dresden . in operating the new vehicles were to the timetable change in December 2007 delivered fully German Railways.transport deals the timetable change in Saxony. Press Release of 19 November 2007 Lines are with the Dresden S-Bahn lines Monday-Friday, 34 500 passengers a day on the road. The network includes an annual capacity of 3.1 million train kilometers. It consists of the following lines: VVO-Online: 281% 29.pdf Dresden S-Bahn: VVO DB Regio award given S-train stations in Dresden's inner city * Dresden Central Station (access to downtown, transfer to the Road safety, regional services and streetcar and bus) * Dresden Freiberger Straße (access to downtown and to the World Trade Center Dresden; transition to the tram) * Dresden Centre (access to the Fair Dresden and Congress Center Dresden; transition to the tram and bus) * Dresden-Neustadt (transition to long-distance and regional transport, the tram and bus) S1 } |} |} The line S1 is the oldest and most important S-Bahn in and around Dresden. It combines all the important sites along the Upper Elbe region with the state capital Dresden. Both the occupational safety but also for recreation and the tourism their importance is undiminished. Just a few remote areas and hiking areas in the Saxon Switzerland, the S-Bahn to achieve better than the car. From Schöna from it leads to the Elbe Valley Railway to the left of the Elbe river, through the Elbsandsteingebirge, by Bad Schandau and the Fortress Königstein over to Pirna. From there it leaves the immediate river Elbe and passes through Heidenau and southeastern Dresden almost straight to the Dresden Hauptbahnhof. It follows the inner-city arch, crossing the Elbe and wrong for a narrow arch behind the Neustadt train station on the Leipzig-Dresden Railway. They crossed Radebeul and Coswig and leave there the route towards Meissen. The sets of the S1 basically consist of four double-deck cars. In the winter months run from 22 clock two of the four car empty and closed. For larger events and in the summer months, the trains sometimes with five double-deck cars. Between Dresden and Pirna was upgrading the existing tracks for the train operating up to 120 km / h (first stage of the S-Bahn Dresden) and the establishment of two new long-distance tracks (for 160 km / h) at 12 , December 2004 completed of the federal government to the inquiry by the MPs. Horst Friedrich (Bayreuth), Patrick Döring, Joachim Günther (Plauen), and other members of the Group of the FDP - Printed Matter 16/8797 -''. Printed matter of the German Bundestag, No. 16/8996, 29 April 2008 On 16 July 2007, the first 16 new double-deck cars for the operation were given on the S1. Compared with the previous sets have the trains with air conditioning, an electronic Passenger Information System, an interior lighting with LED n and sockets on the squares of the first class. The 27.3 m long control cars provide 82, the 26.8 m long intermediate cars each with 126 seats. By 9 December 2007, the entire S1 was converted to the new vehicles DB Regio AG, traffic operation southeast of Saxony.Simply more in mass transit. My S-Bahn Dresden.. Booklet published in July 2007 '' big welcome at the station.'' In:'Sächsische Zeitung of 17 July 2007, p. 1 Since the timetable change on 12 2010/2011 December 2010, the S1 of locomotives of the Series 145 taken. This should result in a shorter journey time of 4 minutes on the entire route. Because the engines do not have enough Door Panel have for the new double deck coach, again, the conductor clear the train at each platform. From the end of 2011, the locomotives of the 182 series draw the features of S1. These are otherwise required by then in Germany and then converted. S2 |} The airport S-Bahn''combines Pirna, Heidenau and Dresden with the Dresden Airport and the north of the city located microelectronics companies. Between Dresden and Pirna-Neustadt / Heidenau (weekdays) or Dresden Main Station (weekends, holidays) runs the S2 with the S1, so this stretch is about one 10/20-Minuten-Takt. The sets of the S2 are formed from three double-decker cars, the same with a few exceptions, the sets of the S1 and S3/S30. To connect the airport a three-kilometer long railway line between Dresden-Klotz and the airport was renovated and extended. Even before the opening of the S2, May 22, 1998 reversed a local train to Dresden border road and was used to link the Aircraft Service and ZMD. The S2 threaded immediately north of the Klotzsche station from the railway Dresden-Görlitz from. Direction of the airport moving trains will cross the level of free non-electrified route towards Görlitz. The route is single track further west and ends in the two-track tunnel railway station in the terminal of the Dresden airport. Mid-1998 began the construction and expansion of the S-Bahn connection. The airport was operating, to coincide with the commissioning of the new airport terminal , on 25 March 2001 day 36 in the half-hourly service that runs every DMUs included. In the first five months, the average occupancy was 32 percent, for a total of 1,400 passengers per day. message updates in the near future.'' In: Eisenbahn-Revue International, Heft 11/2001, p. 474 By the end of 2001, 810,000 passengers were counted on the line message''810 000 passengers in Dresden airport S-Bahn''. In: Eisenbahn-Revue International, No. 5 / 2002, p. 213 In early March 2002 the electrification of the 14 km section between Dresden-Neustadt and the airport. message''S-Bahn to Dresden Airport is electrified.'' In: Eisenbahn-Revue International, No. 4 / 2002, , p. 164 f. 2002 683 000 passengers were counted on the line By the end of 2004 the operation was a total of eight newly purchased double deckers converted. These have features such as air conditioning, an accessible toilet and power in the first class. the timetable change in December 2004, the line was extended to Pirna. Some of the first-class seats were redrawn for seats in 2nd class. Since 9 December 2007, the guidelines of the S2 were due to increased demand from general three double deck coaches. come since 2009, according to demand, two or three cars used. In 2005, approximately two million passengers counted on the line in 2010, 2.8 million. Until the new timetable on 30 May 1999, the route Dresden Hbf - Radeberg - Arnsdorf (b Dresden) listed as S2. This S2 frequented the Wagenzugdurchlauf from Arnsdorf (b Dresden) more as a regional train to Kamenz, Görlitz or Zittau. It was at that time the only S-Bahn line, which communicated with diesel-powered, locomotive-hauled trains turn. S3 & S30 } |} |} From the main station runs the S3 to the Dresden railway line Werdau Chemnitz. They crossed already within the city of Dresden to the Plauensche reason to Freital. From Freital it runs in the valley of the Wild Weißeritz to Tharandt. The track was most affected by the Elbe flood of 2002 affected and almost completely destroyed. Until the new timetable in May 1995, the S3 than reversed S5. Dresden within the S3 operated by the Central Station, only the breakpoint Dresden-Plauen. In Freital opens up the S-Bahn line much of the populated areas. The city was founded in 1921 Freital from the three locations Potschappel, Deuben and Döhlen, 1964 Hainberg incorporated. Freital-Deuben is the Regional Train Station Freital, lines and the bus with the following ten regional-and six-bus where there is. The railway line runs along the corridor of the city, on which the main axis of the city bus Freital is located. For use trimmings typically come from two double-deck cars. The line S30 is the complement to the S3 line and was established on 9 December 2007. To the station Tharandt enhanced, the S30 through the compression stroke S3 and runs from there to Freiberg. They operated between Tharandt and Freiberg, nor stops or train stations Precious Crown, Klingenberg Colmnitz, Niederbobritzsch and Muldenhütten. The S30 runs only Monday-Friday, early in the rush hour and in the afternoon. It is the only Dresden S-Bahn line that leaves the network area of the Upper Elbe Transport Association. Between Niederbobritzsch and Freiberg is the rate of the Transport Association Central Saxony. After the line was to eliminate the flood damage in late 2003 returned to service, about 2,300 passengers a day were counted message''Saxony. Ridership after reopening.'' In: Eisenbahn-Revue International, No. 3 / 2004, p. 102 Other railway lines in the S-Bahn Regional Express and InterRegioExpress From Dresden main station run different Regional Express flying in the direction of Dresden Chemnitz (on Freital, Tharandt), Cottbus (on Cossebaude Connect Coswig, Ruhland), Hoyerswerda (on Cossebaude, Coswig, Ruhland) and direction Elsterwerda, and this in part to the Dresden railway stations ( Dresden-Friedrichstadt, Dresden- Cotta, Cossebaude etc.) of the Railway Berlin down, which is not included in the route network of the Dresden S-Bahn. From Dresden Hauptbahnhof regional express train from Görlitz and Zittau (on Klotz, Radeberg). [] sport In good conditions operate two additional regional express trains to Altenberg in Eastern Ore Mountains. In addition, runs on summer weekends a Regional Express from Central Station Dresden and Pirna on Heidenau for Děčín (Děčín). Regional Railways The regional trains direction Görlitz and Zittau form since the timetable change in December 2008 with the corresponding RE-lines between Dresden and Bischofswerda an approximate half hour, allowing in this diesel-powered haul an S-Bahn similar offer. Two other regional rail lines in Upper Lusatia link Kamenz and Königsbrück every hour with Dresden. Another route links Heidenau (following the S-Bahn lines S1 and S2) with Altenberg by the Müglitztal. The''Saxon-Bohemian National Park Train''moves from Pirna (connection to S1 and S2) over Dürrröhrsdorf, Town and Sebnitz to Bad Schandau (terminal S1 line ). Narrow gauge railway's To the S-Bahn network connected to two Narrow gauge railway en. (S1 following line) In''Radebeul Ost''it is possible to get into the Lößnitzgrundbahn from''Freital Grove Mountain''(following the lines S3 and S30) operates the Weißeritztalbahn that after the 2002 flood was out and the stretch-Freital Hainberg - reopened Dippoldiswalde on 13 December 2008. Expansion of the S-Bahn Completed construction projects Since 2004 the train between Dresden-Neustadt and Pirna two separate tracks. The already existing facilities were dismantled as reparations after the war. During the compression stroke possible, which is possible in the form only between Pirna and Dresden-Neustadt, the S2 was extended by the central station to Pirna. Before electrification of the route to the airport were used on the S2 only railcars Series 642, which were plastered with promotional films for the Dresden airport. Since the timetable change in December 2004 but they are also on this line (newly acquired) double-decker trains are used. The formerly used there railcars operate since then on other regional lines, the slides were removed progressively 2007-2010. Thus the S-Bahn has apart from the leg Meissen, Dresden-Neustadt -[[]] all modern facilities and stations. The construction works were there partly planned, partly due to the Flood of 2002 enforced. But the upgrading of the Dresden-Pirna tasted it, according to the traffic Oberelbe, 222 million euros. The cost of the floods destroyed intercity rail route can not be downloaded or hard to count on the S-Bahn. Specifically, the measures planned Currently underway, the preliminary planning for the rehabilitation of the section Coswig-Meissen. It will also provide a new station "Old Meissen" develop, which opens up the center better, the section of Meissen - Meissen-old will then return a second track. Parallel to the ongoing since 2002, upgrading of the Leipzig-Dresden, Riesa and Dresden railway station between the S1 from Dresden Hauptbahnhof Coswig two private roads will be maintained. The plan is to modernize all on the track located breakpoints and for disabled people equip. Moreover, this line between the station Dresden-Neustadt and Dresden-stop Pieschen a new breakpoint Dresden Bishop Court, which will be available from 2014. http://www.db.de/site/bahn/de/unternehmen/bahnwelt / construction / VDE / VDE leipzig__dresden.html press release No. 9 of 23 September 2006 The S1 section between East and Meissen Radebeul, Meissen, Old Town, including the critical point, is - as far as the right to build there in time - to be completed in 2014, the extension between East and Radebeul, Dresden-Neustadt in the spring of 2016 (As of July 2010). The German Railways established the delays with the first in October 2009 secured total financing of the construction project. Whether early as 2014, a 15-minute intervals can be driven will be examined DB Mobility Logistics AG (eds). site/bahn/de/presse/presseinformationen/ssat/ssat20100708a.html''DB informed of suburban development: completion Meißen Radebeul-Ost Triebischtal 2014 realistic.'' Press Release of 8 July 2010 The S-Bahn in the Dresden Transport Strategy In the first half of the 1990s, the comprehensive''Transport Strategy 1994for Dresden and the surrounding area was developed and adopted by the City Council. The considered for the S-Bahn around included Riesa in northwestern Bischofswerda in the northeast and Freiberg in the southwest in addition to the rooms at Pirna, covered in the existing network . Here, S-Bahn from the main station for Riesa and Großenhain on the line of Cossebaude were provided. On the four-track line of Radebeul to Coswig only one line has been provided. The S2 should approach changing Königsbrück and the airport (the last option is implemented). S-Bahn lines of Bischofswerda and Kamenz should be on the main route from Dresden-Neustadt to Heidenau run and end in Dohna on the Müglitztal train. Heidenau, Pirna and Bad Schandau other hand, were not considered as a possible end stations. The traffic plan saw on the main line with its own S-Bahn tracks four lines, which would have compressed the time to 7.5 minutes. However, these plans were already rejected in the late 1990s again. The S-Bahn line to Tharandt should be extended to Freiberg, what about the positive experience with the new timetable 9 December 2007 S30 partially completed. In addition to the newly built railway stations Dresden Freiberger Straße and Dresden airport, another S-Bahn stations are planned at Bishop Square in Dresden and Meißen old (both S1), at the Stauffenbergallee (S2) and the Nossener bridge (S3 and S30) in Dresden. Customer gurantees From 12 December 2010 appear in the Dresden S-Bahn network customers guarantees of the Traffic Oberelbe (VVO) in force. Specifically these are: *'Punctuality Guarantee: the train reaches the entrance station 15 minutes late or if the customer missed his train because it is too early removal, the re-organized ride in the VVO region. This warranty shall apply as if the train is more than 15 minutes later than planned, the goal is. *'Guarantee': The VVO is available with Coswig, Dresden Neustadt and Dresden Hauptbahnhof station with connection protection. The customer will receive compensation if he in the so-called off-peak positions its connection to another transport in the composite space is not found or where the journey delayed by more than 15 minutes. Furthermore, guaranteed by DB Regio, the alternative onward travel by taxi or taxi. *'Clean Guarantee': Clean vehicles are, of course, they are cleaned regularly before and during operation. nevertheless, the clothing of a passenger by the fault of the railway undertaking dirty, DB Regio, the cleaning costs. *'Information Guarantee': Are there business disruptions, must be cleared within five minutes the customer about it. In addition, this warranty covers the case that the passenger gets back the difference if he has paid because of incorrect or incomplete information by the company too much. The central customer service help free of charge by phone, fax or e-mail. For all customers guarantees is that affected passengers are provided as compensation in addition to the above services also guarantee a ticket in the form of a 4-card. Tendering for transport services On March 11, 2008, the International Transport Federation Oberelbe (ZVOE) the tender for the transport capacity of all lines of the S-Bahn Dresden. Http://www.eurailpress.de/article/view/169/dresden_auschreibung_von_spnv_leistungen/archive/ S-Bahn% 20Dresden.html These are summarized in Lot 1. The lot includes two regional rail lines RB33 (Dresden-Königsbrück) and RB34 (Dresden-Kamenz). The lot includes the three regional rail lines RB71 (Pirna-Neustadt-Bad Schandau) and RB72 (Heidenau-old mountain) and the Winter Sports Express RE19 Dresden-Heidenau-Altenberg. By 28 July 2008 the interest in the procedure and approved companies the opportunity to submit their bids because of the ZVOE. Many companies have expressed an interest in the transport services. Http://www.vvo-online.de/download/pressemitteilungen/080829_Ausschreibung.pdf then had a negotiated to the most economical offer to determine. The start of operations on the routes to be advertised in December 2010. The new contracts will have a term of ten years, optional four more years of age. The transport services were awarded after the decision in March 2010 to the current provider DB Regio, so that the S-Bahn operated until 2027. DB Regio has announced that from December 2010, the locomotives used on the S1 to faster locomotives of the class 182 that were Schenker assumed exchange. Also, a video surveillance can be retrofitted into the car. For lots 2 and 3, the railroad Potsdam will be successful. However, the award procedure was contested by the Procurement Board of the Free State of Saxony and lifted the alert for the two lots {{Internet Resources |. Url = http://vvo-online.de/download/pressemitteilungen/090210_AusschreibungSPNV.pdf|hrsg=Verkehrsverbund Links